in another world
by trexoil
Summary: Genos, saitama and speed of sound sonic get sent to a very VERY odd world with naked giants and meet some locals in this dangerous world, well to the locals at least...will they help them? or simply not care about the locals problems and focus on not missing the on going sale back home?
1. hello there

**hello and thank you for reading this chapter and my story, and please lave a comment so I know how to better it in the future , thanks!**

The survey corps have been on this expedition for days now but they were heading back to the safety of the walls, levi thought to himself, he could finally clean himself and make some tea to relax too after such a stressful expedition dealing with the new recruits and their constant whining

The whole survey corps was in their long range scouting formation and were approaching the forest of giant trees

Only to find that, many of the trees seem to be blown widdly with chunks of earth missing as well as this there were bodys in their way, bodys of hunderthers of titans scarthered still steaming and freshly killed by something, levi looked and gazed at what he was looking at only for the first time in forever to draw a blank

"Erwin, what do you make of this?" he questioned

"I don't know…keep the whole regiment tight...we're clearly not alone out here"said erwin as he wiped his horse to move

Throughout the rank of the scouts there were many whispers and rumors of what they just stumbled upon

 **Mean while saitama point of view**

"Tsk your no match for me, you tin can!" shouted sonic as he beamed to genos with incredible speed, but Genos dodged by flinging himself up words

"Such an annoying ninja" as he pointed down "incinerate!" he yelled as massive flames with intense heat shot down into the forest with big trees touching everything and turning it into ash below him

"O-oh master!"yelled genos remembering his master was below him, genos fell back to the ground and landed perfectly on his feet, and went to his master"sorr-"

Just then he was caught off by sonic with his sword ready to slice his head off, but out of nowhere saitama grabbed his blade out of mid air

"QUIT I HAVE A HEADACHE!" he yelled so hard it could be herd thought out the forest even by the scouts on the other side, both genos and sonic stopped dead as they heard him yell

"yes master i'm very appears there are locals, people near our location we could ask them for aid for your headache

"Good lead me there, and sonic no fighting, or you get punched" stated saitama with a ball busting look on his face, that made sonic's legs shiver in more than just fear

Genos couldn't help but snicker as he watched sonic who had fear going through his legs  
"And master it appears as if we're not in our worl-"

"Blha blha, i dont care first help me with this headache then explain" stated saitama back to him as Genos nodded to him in understanding

"Follow me master" Genos said as he kicked his leg and took of into the air with insane speed

"Tsk that's nothing" stated sonic as he followed running faster than a normal person's eye could see

And then saitama just ran following the two with no comments and no problem what so ever

 **The scouts kept moving and disembarked their mounts**

'Sir!" yelled a blond hair man

"Yes mike?" sayed levi

"...we...did you not hear the yelling?...and the-"

"Flames we saw it" sayed erwin as members of the survey corps gathered around wanting to clearly hear what was happening

"What do you make of them?"asked mike

"How would we know...keep your distance"replied erwin "i'm ordering a full pull back to the walls"everyone listen to the commander

"Uh hello"sayed a voice that sounded to be some scout or soldier

"Uh yes? What?"replied levi clearly annoyed and on the verge of mouthing off to someone as he looked at the man who wasn't at all a scout but a man in a yellow jumpsuit with red gloves and a white cape along with another man that seem to have black eyes and darker skin almost like metal and then a younger man dressed in black with purple highlights

"W-when did they get here?" question armin to himself "and who were they?" he also asked in his head as well as most likely everyone around him as levi, mike, and erwin just looked

"My head hurts and we're lost could you please tell us where to go?" asked saitama

"You cant be serious..." Levi Sayed clearly annoyed

"who are you?..." Erwin looked at him

"And Where are you form?...please...tell us" sayed erwin as he wanted to learn more about the odd people he just came face to face with,

A red smoke shot up in the air as genius looked "hostel 10 meters tall" he called out as everyone watched him "i'll deal with it master" he declared as he zoomed through the air and smashed the titans skull in then returning back in less than a handful of secondes,

Everyone watched as he came back from flying and killing a titan eyes wide even levi and erwin ,as now they wanted to learn a lot more about these new people...


	2. ok

Erwin and the rest of soldiers near him watched the new comers that had just killed a titan by crushing its head, by basicly flying through the air and kicking the skull in and crushing it.

"Please come back with us, we have some questions we would like to ask the three of you" erwin said as he turned to a couple of soldiers and nodded to them

"Hm ok if it helps with my headache, where are we going?" asked saitama as his white cape blew in the wind that was blowing form the force of the attack that was lunched on the titan genos had killed. mean while genos watched his masters calm face

"To answer questions,please...get on a cart, we are heading back to our home, there you can rest and tell us every thing"stated Erwin as saitama looked

"Rest, ok maybe that'll help" sayed saitama, "ok thank you for being understanding, please get in that cart over there" Sayed erwin as he nodded to a couple of soldiers with their hoods pulled up and blades drawn, that were hiding in the tree line of the forest right above them

"We're being outflanked…tsk as if they can take us, and master, he would blow them to bits...but..of course they don't know..." thought genos as him and sonic looked into the tree line

"Ha!" laughed sonic and got everyone's attention "you think you can kil-" sonic was cut of by genos who covered his mouth.

"Be quiet you damn wanna be ninja , it's best if we play along...what did master say? You get punched?" he looked at sonic as sonics face was a one of true blood lost, as he had a killer smile on his face and simply nodded to genos.

"We shouldn't take chances with them" levi whispered to the soldiers "kill them if you need to, their unarmed...well that purple one but all he has is a sword with an odd design nothing special, just watch out for the blond grey looking one with those yellow eyes" Genos and sonic both got onto the wagon and sited by saitama and cylinders that looked like a contained some type of gas.

"OK mount up we're going back home!" yelled a man with brown hair that was older in age from the other soldiers and by him saying that everyone around got on their mounts and the convoy be gained to move along a dusty overgrown trail away form the forest of giant trees. As the convoy moved it be gained too spread out into some type of formation, as the soldiers in the center keept a close eye on the two heros and one ninja sitting rather peacefully down.

After a couple hours traveling and a couple of red smoke singles that got fired in front of them telling the convoy where to move. As they kept moving a massive structure came into view it was a giant wall, as the group moved around it and to one of the side entrances, that opened and showed a city of people going about their daily lives in the confines of this closed off form the dangers of the outside world.

"A city" stated genos to the group, as the soldiers just scuffed not looking back at him in the cart

Stamina sniffed the air" i smell fresh baked bread" he thought "that would go great with hot pot...i wonder what sales they have" he thought as the convoy of soldiers in green and on horses , as the citizens of this city watched them as they walked through the streets, some laughing and looking in scared eyes as the scouts walked through the streets, but this time the scouts have gotten something and didnt come back empty handed like they did to many times in the pass,

"We may have people form an outside civilization!" yelled a girl to erwin

"Shut up,so fucking annoying..." said levi to the female who were glasses

"I want them in the interrogation room" sayed levi to the two as they simply looked at erwin who had a cold expression on his face as they walked through the town on their mounts

 **2 hours pass**

saitama sat along in a room with only a wooden table with a glass of water which he drank and his head felt better so he was happy that the pain was gone.

Two soldiers with the same green hoods over their heads walked into the room along with erwin and a female with glasses and brown hair, erwin sat on the opposite end of the table. As levi also entered the room

"Your in no position to make any demands to tell me...where are you form and who are you?"he asked

"My name is saitama, im a hero for fun, as for how i got here as genos he probably knows" levi looked

"A fucking hero for fun? What type of shit is this? How about I make it so you stop playing hero?" he said as stamina just looked at him "be quiet little guy, adults are talking" sayed stamina back to him mainly mistaking him for a larger type child

Hanji laughed as levi took the most deepest breath possible"fine, you'll be held at court then, and ill beat the shit out of you tuff guy" said levi as the two soldiers went behind stamina and puted a pair of handcuffs on him

"Please come" said erwin as stamina really didn't care, the door opened and they walked through a hall that was dim into a open courtroom with jury, he was brought to a pole and cuffed to it, as another hall way out came genos and sonic, sonic who was laughing most likely at the fact that the locals think they could keep them here.

They were sat down on a wooden bench "where are you form?" said erwin "city z" said saitama as people just looked to each other even the members of the special operation squad or squad levi

"Where is that?" said erwin as stamina didn't respond because he lost focus

"Damn him" levi walked out and threw a punch at saitama , turning his body inwards going with the force of his fist,

saitama who looked at his fist and broke the chine bounding his arm with a simple tug and grabbed levi's fist in mid air, a guard with a rife pointed it at stamina and fired, the round hited its target which was saitama

but, he had something in his his mouth, stamina bit the bullet out of mid air, as he tossed levi to the ground and spat the bullet at the guard that shot, knocking the guard to the ground by the shear forces he spat with

Everyone's jaw dropped expect for genos and sonic who were smirking"little punk" said sonic somewhat loudly as a good amount of scouts there looked and stared at him, 'hey i'm hungry and all so yea, can we hurry this up?" he said as erwin and his friends watched the mysterious man that they heard so much about in the last few hours.

Erwin coughed with surprise in his voice ".well" was all he could say and think to say

 **A moment of silence went through the room as levi got up from the ground**

"saitama…"said erwin with something in his voice

"As for assaulting a military official we order you to be drafted into the scouts,along with you company "

"Uh he was going to punch me" sayed saitama as another moment of silence went through the courtroom

"Master it may be wise to listen to their deal, we may find a way to get back home and to the sale"

saitama thought "fine...i'll join…."he looked at erwin smirking "at least it'll be fun" he say as every one looked at him

"He's fucking suicidal' was the thought going through most of the scouts in the room little did they know...


	3. Chapter 3

Saitama was brought back to his cell, as he left everyone in the courtroom with a open jaw and to think about what just happened, he was brought to some other type of room where he was sat down with genos and sonic.

The same man came in form before, erwin looked at them"you 3 will join the scouts its clear you're not from here so you will be the key in finding other humans..., you begin your training tomorrow"he simply said then left

The day from there went by fast as genos kept on talking utter shit to sonic and the bickering went on back and forth between the too before saitama told them both to stop, they were brought food and water, throughout the day, the next day came and it was early in the morning the sun hasn't risen yet noted saitama as he simply sat back in his chair relaxing and enjoying the moments of silence that he could relax to, as genos and sonic were staring down each other to what only one could think is to the death.

there was a knock on the door as it opened to show levi who had a girl with redish hair by his side and a older man with blond hair, levi didn't seem at all happy any bit as he stared at saitama with pure hate in his eyes, as saitama had made levi look like a huge fool in front of all of the scouts and he somehow caught a bullet with his walked into the room after levi and the rest showed up

"like i said your training now begins, because...you seem to confident you will show us how you survived outside the wall, you must have some type of training with 3d maneuver gear are you three desterters? If so we have no recorders of any of you...or your odd names, nevertheless because of the amount of disrespect you have shown you will show us how you can handle your selfs"

he stated as he walked out and waved to saitama and the others to follow him as levis group waited for saitama to get up, which he did and as soon as he got up genos and sonic got up in less than a heartbeat and followed him out the room and out the building going through the halls

Different soldiers looked at them and chatted in the halls of where the scouts were stationed until everyone got outside in what seemed to be a forest area. With a table in front of them there was the same odd mechanical devices that were strapped to most of the soldiers hips saitama and the rest had come in contact with.

The girl with glasses were standing by the table and drooling from her mouth as she looked at the new and odd people they had just met,"ok listen here"

Sayed levi "your job put on that equipment and show us what you can do with it the harness is there also,so it should be fine,"he said and looked like his blood was boiling over to saitama who was picking his nose. And not at all paying attention

"why should i?i could just punch the giant...naked people" sayed saitama to levi with a blank stare, as he looked at the equipment on the table, other soldiers of the scouts gathered around and became onlookers

"The captain's gonna snap" sayed one of the scouts quietly " you know what fine punch the giant wooden target, like you would a real titan,ii want to see your hand break" sayed levi as saitama walked up to the giant wooden target and made a fist and looked up

"Ok" sayed saitama as soldiers snickered ready to watch him fail, as saitama pulled back his arm in a punching way and tossed the punch at the titan target

A brief moment of silence went through the camp and then a MASSIVE SHOCK WAVE of energy that kicked up the wind and dust around them and everyone, enough to make one think this was god's doing, but it wasn't it was done by the bald man who was standing in the center of the area with a shattered target of a titan and a massive hole through the dirt form the punch behind the titan target.

All the soldiers jaws dropped and even levis, expect for genos who was smirking , and sonic who was smiling like a fucking killer and hanji who was smiling? Or ether blushing…


	4. Chapter 4,ok then

"T-THE FUCK!?" yelled a scout as they looked with the shared expression of disbelief as they all looked at the bald man,levi just watched unable to muster any real words,after all he did just see the impossible.

"Ha,nice job...saitama"said the young man that wearing a black body suit with purple highlights and a scarff ,sonic. As he spoke up a couple of soldiers ran into the area

"what happened here?! Did a titan break through?"said the soldier as he wasn't aware of what just happened and not knowing the loud noise was caused by saitama,as a couple of scouts who seemed to have just gotten on duty came out of nearby buildings unaware of what just happened also.

Hanji laughed "HA what just happened...is...i…"she seemed confused as she honestly didn't know what she even saw it didn't even look liked he moved an inch but in a eye blink the target was blown to bits,even if she was confused she was smiling and blushing wildly she just found something she had to know about.

saitamaspoke up"i punched the target,like they asked,thats it...um do we have more of that soup with breed...it was really good" he said as everyone just stared at him, "he's telling the truth,i saw it with my own eyes"levi said with his composer back but something different the way he spoke like he was surprised for the first time in a long time,as the newcomers looked at their captain in the group of newcomers was the members of squad mike, and armen,who just didn't know what to say

"...ha,saitama..my rival..."said the young man in purple as he took out his sword and was ready to cut up the entire area but something grabbed his arm it was genos"calm,down you peskey ninja you've been nothing but an annoyance "he said as sonic smiled evilly as stamina just looked around"stop,i want my food,you'll break the kitchen if you fight"he replied as everyone just look"w-what does he mean...certainly he...they couldn't have so much power…"spoke armen softly to himself,as he looked around and saw mikasa looking standing by eren

"Why is everyone quite?" spoke saitama to every one that was staring as they seemed to all snap out of their trance,and just looked around to each other "alright listen up,as form here, stamina...will be part of my squad "said levi as he looked at mike in the crowd "and the other two genos... and sonic... will be part of squad mike,that's all, i spoke to erwin about it and he agreed,do to this..the 3 of them will have the most dangerous position in the scouting formation,that's all….get ready for the expedition tomorrow" levi spoke and walked off,as sonic chuckled

"Who the fuck...who dose that short piece of shit thing he is" it looked like all of the days without any violence has finally gotten to sonic as he broke free of genos grip and ran and a blazing speed a big BOOM sound could be heard as he started running breaking the sound barrier pushing every on back and pushing levi forward as he was walking away everyone was in shock as they tried to get back on their feet from getting pushed down form the sudden micro sonic boom but when they all looked to where the man was going,in front of the ninja blocking his sword a couple feet away from levi's had it not been stopped short,by the man with metal arms and blond hair and deep golden eyes, genos

As the onlookers watched the ungodly speed that they had just saw,they noticed that the ground form where the man genos was standing to where he was now the trail on the ground was broken stone and on fire,as saitama smiled seeing that genos had gotten only a really really really really very small amount faster,levia saw what happened yet he seemed mostly calm like he knew this was gonna happen

"Hey genos,don't ruff up your parts in some street fight,same for you sonic,lets save it and eat and we'll be heroes tomorrow "said saitama as he begins to walk to the mess hall as genos watched his master leave "ah yes master,come you annoying ninja"genos sayed annoyed as he tugged sonic with him following saitama as sonic was smiling a deep dark black smile to levi who looked back at him shocked but composed, he almost knew that was going to happen which is why he paired genos and sonic to keep them in check, as for everyone else,they looked shocked that anything in god's name could move that fast,and that the fact he could have been taken out so easily,had he not been saved

Genos stops and looks back"my master and i would love to help ,sorry,but i would like if your orders stayed the same"he said to levi as every one watched"bye for now"he says as he leaves with sonic and saitama

Levi stayed there thinking and regained his composer"sure,same as ever"he spoke to ever one and walked off,as all of soldiers broke out into talking about what had just happened,squad mike was baffled by what had just happen but they went along with it ,orders are orders and these newcomers might just help to save some lifes

"after all these new strong"heros" could be useful to helping humanity,besides erwin would say the same",thought levi"tsk he did say it,the hell am i say...if they die...eren will still most likely be alive..but if we lose them..no,we won't,i should trust my comrades...tsk..no only those 3...ill trust"" levi thought as he retired for the night later on,not before telling hanji to tell the 3 "heroes" about house man ship,and the position at hand,

Erwin sat in a room with hanji as saitama,genos, sat on the other side of a table with sonic standing by the doorway,his arms crossed,erwin sat down eyeing the 3 "..." a long moment of silence went thought out the room

"If your gonna say something say it"said the man known as sonic as he leaned against the wall arms crossed, this seemed to have caught erwin off guard as normally people aren't that..for lack of better words happy to hear bad news

"...because of you sudden arrival,and the ongoing session on hand,you are placed under the jurisdiction,of the scout regent as we wish to learn more about you and where you come from,as you may be….say an outside threat"he said as the blad man was looking around the room and out an window

"...do to will be coming with us on the expectation beyond the wall tomorrow,and will be given your own mounts-" before he could finish the bald man spoke up"can we not...it'll ruin my suit the brown or any color hair on yellow just stands out to much,ill run"he said as erwin looked at him bluntly

"If master is running i'll run too"said genos,as sonic poked up"ha,ill do it to,after all saitama is my rival"sonic spoke,as erwin watched"..you will be with squid mike,as for you...saitama you will be with levi,they are the best squads we have,if you can keep up you may live"he said coldly but him saying that didn't get a reaction...form anybody...as they were all just kinda listing,"come to me for more information in the morning,and then that's it"erwin said

Hanji looked"this will be so much fun! Ill get to see them in action!,ill make sure im close"she said as she looked somewhat eagerly at saitama

,after that,Night quickly settles in on the area,as saitama was in their room trying on a green cape well what he thought was a cape but with a hood and really odd symbol on the back,as he took it and placed it over his old cape now having two cape's as to one,he really didn't mind it would save him from getting his clothing wet as it was water proof he was told,so he didn't mind wearing it.

The next morning was electric almost, most of the scouts as they were called were all jittery and seem anxious about this expedition, as saitama walked out of his room wearing his new clothing he got many looks,form a lot of people he could hear people talk about him but he didn't mind as he turned the corner and saw genos wearing the same style hoodie or what he thought again was a hoodie with a cape and sonic not wearing it ,but keeping his own outfit,they had all been told about the horrors of outside the wall and the titans weak spots,by erwin as they all went to the kitchen

After a short while they walked a good distance taking in the city before they came to the staging area, many scouts were on horses wearing that same odd looking gear by their hips,with two sword like blades , as the man in front the pack was shouting the scouts shouted back so loudy saitama couldn't hear a damn thing,

"Heh see those guys without mounts?i bet their conon father"said a couple bystanders snickering at saitama genos and sonic,

who didn't even hear them do to the major amount of shouting that was occurring

But before shortly the gates opened,as the scouts kicked their mounts and left the safety of the wall,as genos took off with sonic following their assigned group rather quickly,so quickly they were side by side with their groups mounts "t-the hell?"asked squad leader mike as he saw them move right by him going at least 40 miles an hour as fast as their mounts as saitama followed levi's group who he was told has a special boy named erin that seems pretty chill form what he heard of him,saitama followed right by levi as they got out of the other city district quit easily and out into flat open land

saitama looked around,as levi looked at him"...how is he...so...fast"he thought as he just took his mind off it,erin looking at the bald man with seeming hope in his eyes,meanwhile genos and sonic kept up,their squad who were most likely thinking the same damn thing that levi was thinking ...


End file.
